Life of a Hedgehog
by EvilVampireNinja E.V.N
Summary: Basically this is a romance story about Sonic and Amy.


Life of a Hedgehog

By: E.V.N.

Chapter 1

"Zzzzzzzz….." "Hey!! Wake Up!!", yelled Shadow the Hedgehog. "Whoa!! Ah!!" **Crash!! **"Ow! Darn it Shadow how many times do I have to tell you not to wake me up like that! Especially when I'm in a tree!!" said Sonic as he rubbed his head. "I know, I just like to see you fall out the tree, look I even recorded it this time." "Huh?" Shadow plays the video on his phone in slow motion rewinding it as Sonic hit's the ground. "Grrr…. Ha ha very funny. Now what do you want." Sonic seemed irritated, but he's always like that when someone wakes him up like Shadow did. "Weren't supposed to do something today… with a certain somebody?" said Shadow, trying to give Sonic a hint hoping that he hadn't forgotten. Sonic had a blank look on his face, he didn't seem to remember. "Nope, don't think so, why?" he asked. "……. Sonic the Hedgehog you have two seconds to remember, or so help me I will beat the crap out of you with this today's newspaper. You run fast, lets see if you can think faster"

"You really think a newspaper is going to hurt?"

"Have you seen today's paper?" Shadow says as he shows Sonic the freakishly huge newspaper.

"Holy crap!!"

"Times up."

Whack!!

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON A DATE WITH AMY YOU IDIOT!!" Shadow screams at Sonic, continuously smacking him with the newspaper.

"OK, OK my bad!!"

"DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME APOLOGIZE TO AMY. SHE'S GOING TO BE HEARTBROKEN NOT ME!! I really wouldn't care if Amy wouldn't come to me and cry every time you screw up." Shadow was talking as if he wasn't mad at all. "I really don't know what she sees in you, you don't even care about her at all."

"Of course I do I…"

"No you don't, don't lie. Just go."

"Fine, I will." Sonic sped to see Amy.

_Shadow's wrong I do love her, it's just that its been so long since I have been in love._

Sonic had to hurry since Amy was really excited that he actually agreed to a date, under no duress this time.

_Sigh_. "Where is he. He's never late for anything. But of course he has to be late for a date with me." said a disappointed Amy.

"Aw, come on Amy don't look so sad. I'm only 2 minutes late." said Sonic.

"Sonic!" Amy squealed with joy as she lunged at Sonic with open arms. She was a little surprised to find that Sonic also appeared happy. He hugged back and didn't struggle or try to run away like always. _Maybe things will be different now between me and Sonic. _

"Sonic, you're wearing the bracelet I made for you at Emerald Coast!"

"Heh heh, yeah, of course, we're a couple now aren't we?"

Amy's eyes filled with tears. She never thought he would actually say something like that.

_He usually avoids me or runs away. But things are so different now. He actually called us a couple_. _I must be dreaming. I can't believe this is happening._

_**Your probably expecting Eggman to break up this happy moment aren't you. HA HA he's in an insane asylum.**_

"We really should get going before it gets late" urged Sonic.

"Oh, uh right, Sorry. I'll get my stuff. It'll only be a second."

"OK, I'll wait" Sonic's voice was soft, sensitive. He had never really spoken to Amy like this before, even he noticed. He had also started to realize what he had been missing all this time. Amy simply melted, she was so overwhelmed with happiness that she could hardly breathe. She went to her room to get her keys, phone, and handbag, then returned to Sonic.

"OK! Lets go!" Amy could hardly contain her excitement as they started off to their destination. She realized though that they hadn't agreed on a place to go for their date.

"Uh, Sonic…"Amy started.

"Don't worry I have a nice picked out for us. This one's special. Trust me." Sonic looked at her and grinned.

_**A few hours later Sonic and Amy come outside from a beautiful restaurant off the Emerald Coast, the Coast's Star, laughing and holding each other under the beautiful night sky.**_

Chapter 2

"Tonight was wonderful, thank you so much Sonic."

"No problem Amy." Sonic replied. Amy laid her head in his lap gazing off into the glorious night sky shimmering of the crystal clear ocean. Sonic felt warm, soft, Amy felt as though she was in heaven.

" I dreamt of this for so long, me being with you like this." Sonic noticed Amy's was breaking a little, and he felt what he assumed to be a tear drop on his leg.

"eh?" Sonic's ear twitched twice, he heard a small sniffle.

Amy's head rose to face Sonic, tears of joy were slowly running down her cheek.

"I thought that you just didn't want to be with me, that you didn't care about me unless Eggman was holding me hostage or something" Sonic grew silent, Amy was partially right, he didn't want to be with her, but only because he wasn't looking for a relationship, however he did care about her, he just didn't want to admit it.

"I just wasn't ready for a relationship," said Sonic softly "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. Until now I hadn't realized what I'd been missing. You're beautiful, kind, and caring. Everything about you is beautiful." Sonic wiped a tear from Amy's face.

"I want us to be together like this forever Sonic, I love you." Amy's eyes sparkled with affection. Sonic could see that she truly does love him and that this isn't some infatuation of a young girl. This is real. "I love you so much." Amy leaned toward Sonic to kiss him. Sonic's heart was in his throat (not literally) and there was a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Finally their lips met. The kiss was just a small peck. Then, unexpectedly, Sonic leaned toward Amy and kissed her.

"I love you too, Amy." Tears welled up inside Amy's eyes again. Nothing could possibly spoil this moment. This time both advanced to kiss each other. This kiss was slow and very passionate.

The two held each other on the sand beach and confessed their love for each other once more, then drifted off to sleep as they lay next to each other.

_**Over on a distant cliff are some observers.**_

"It's about time they got together." said Tails.

"They look so happy together." Cream added.

" Chao Chao" chirped Cheese.

"Let's let them sleep here tonight. Will you watch them Shadow? asked Knuckles.

"Yeah. You guys go on home. I'll stay up and watch over them." Shadow had a slight grin on his face, arms folded. Tails, Cream, and Knuckles could see that even Shadow was happy for them. Shadow chuckled to himself. "You never cease to surprise me hedgehog. I guess I was wrong about you."

_**The end. For Now hope you liked it. This is my first one.**_


End file.
